Hardcore
by minifantome
Summary: OS. Tu ne pourras jamais m'avoir de cette façon-là, Ginny. Mais lui… C'est lui. Tu n'es pas lui. Mais il t'a fait souffrir ! Glapit Ginny en se levant d'un bond. Il a fricoté avec les mangemorts, et toi tu lui as pardonné ! Moi j'ai toujours été là pour toi… A chaque instant… Toujours…


**Titre **: Hardcore.

**Rated** : T.

**Résumé** : OS. « Tu ne pourras jamais m'avoir de cette façon-là, Ginny. » « Mais lui… » « C'est lui. Tu n'es pas lui. »« Mais il t'a fait souffrir ! Glapit Ginny en se levant d'un bond. Il a fricoté avec les mangemorts, et toi tu lui as pardonné ! Moi j'ai toujours été là pour toi… A chaque instant… Toujours… »

**Les personnages appartiennent à notre vénérée JKR.**

**L'amitié est quelque chose de compliqué, et je suis certaine que vous avez toutes et tous expérimenté des situations difficiles… Cette fiction, c'est une petite partie de moi, romancée… Il fallait que je l'écrive. Merci de me lire et de m'encourager… Merci. Je vous adore !**

* * *

><p>Le plus drôle dans cette histoire, ce n'était pas le fait qu'elle avait mal. C'était qu'elle ne s'y était pas attendue. Et ça l'avait frappée, encore et encore, jusqu'à l'écraser sous le poids de la raison, de la culpabilité, sous le poids des questionnements et de la souffrance. Car oui, après tout, c'était comme si on lui arrachait une part d'elle-même. Et ça, elle ne pouvait pas vivre avec.<p>

Elle se courba en deux, serrant ses deux bras autour de ses genoux dans un réflexe désespéré. Elle essaya de protéger ce qui n'avait pas encore été détruit en elle. Car tout, absolument tout semblait disparaitre et s'engouffrer dans le trou immense qui s'était ouvert dans sa poitrine.

Hermione releva la tête, aveuglée par la douleur qui frappait sans cesse son crâne et l'abrutissait.

« Ginny…

-La ferme ! »

La rage déformait les traits de la rouquine, rendant son visage effrayant. Hermione détourna les yeux. Elle ne pouvait pas voir cette lueur dans le regard de son amie. Ginny est… Était… Son amie. Elle la connaissait depuis toutes ces années, elle l'aimait, elle lui faisait confiance. Elle aurait donné sa vie pour la sauver. Et aujourd'hui son amie était devenue… Cette personne.

.

Hermione risqua un regard à droite puis à gauche, tentant une nouvelle fois de se situer. Elle ne savait pas où elle se trouvait. Cet endroit lui était inconnu et assez impersonnel. Hermione se creusa l'esprit, essayant de se souvenir de ce qu'il lui était arrivé. Elle devait rejoindre Drago pour dîner. Elle rentrait du travail. Elle était tellement contente. Il fallait qu'elle lui annonce, elle venait d'obtenir une promotion. Et puis, d'un seul coup, le noir total. Elle s'était réveillée brusquement, ligotée et bâillonnée dans cette salle grise au sol froid et brut. L'angoisse avait follement envahi Hermione et elle avait tenté de hurler à travers son bâillon. Des mangemorts ? D'anciens amis de Drago ? Qui ? Ginny était apparue dans un froissement de vêtements. Hermione avait failli pleurer de soulagement. Son amie allait l'aider.

Hermione ignorait comment son amie l'avait trouvée ou comment elle avait pu deviner qu'elle se trouvait là. Elles ne se parlaient plus autant qu'avant depuis… Depuis que _ça_ c'était passé. Depuis que Ginny avait traversé cette période si sombre et si douloureuse. Mais qu'à cela ne tienne. Hermione allait être débarrassée de ses liens et, enfin, elle allait pouvoir fuir cet endroit effrayant et silencieux.

Ginny s'était accroupie à côté d'Hermione et avait soulevé la mèche de cheveux qui obstruait de regard de la jeune femme.

« Tu te sens seule, Hermione ? Rassure-toi, ça ne fait que commencer. »

Les yeux d'Hermione s'ouvrirent en grand, brillants de terreur. Non, ce n'était pas des mangemorts, d'anciens amis de Drago ni même un quelconque démon sorti de l'enfer qui la séquestraient ici. C'était sa meilleure amie.

.

Une longue estafilade apparut brutalement sur la joue d'Hermione. Elle poussa un hurlement aigu et apposa sa main sur son visage dans le vain espoir de stopper l'hémorragie.

« Je ne pourrais jamais te pardonner. » Cracha Ginny à voix basse, observant le sang poisseux qui goutait par terre.

Elle saisit le poignet d'Hermione avec force et cette dernière retint un cri silencieux. Ginny approcha son visage tellement près du sien qu'Hermione dû détourner les yeux. Une telle cruauté se lisait sur les traits de celle qu'elle avait toujours considérée comme sa meilleure amie que s'en était révulsant…

« Tu n'as jamais été l'amie que j'ai voulu avoir ! Tu n'as jamais été à la hauteur ! »

La rouquine lui hurla ces mots au visage, accentuant sa prise sur son poignet.

« Ginny…

-J'ai dit, LA FERME ! »

La main de Ginny rencontra la joue déjà contusionnée d'Hermione. La douleur irradia violemment et descendit dans le menton de la jeune femme.

« Tu n'étais pas là ! Glapit Ginny. Jamais ! Deux de mes frères sont morts ! J'avais besoin… Besoin de mon amie ! Et tu n'étais pas là. Tu étais… Avec… Avec lui ! »

Hermione se figea pendant quelques secondes. Ce temps lui parut infini. La blessure sur sa joue semblait s'ouvrir chaque seconde un peu plus.

Ainsi, c'était de là que provenait cette haine que Ginny nourrissait à son égard ?

« Ginny… J'étais là, chaque jour…

-Mais pas assez ! Fit Ginny, ses yeux se remplissant de larmes de rage. Tu partais, chaque jour. Et uniquement, le soir… Tu étais présente… Alors que moi, pour toi, je serais restée ! Pendant tout ce temps, à chaque minute… »

A son grand étonnement, une colère sourde commença à remonter le long de la colonne vertébrale d'Hermione. Pas assez ? Pas suffisamment ? Qui avait été là, chaque soir, lorsque Ginny déversait sa colère et sa haine parce qu'elle avait peur ? Parce qu'elle se sentait irrémédiablement seule, abandonnée ? Qui sacrifiait son temps, repoussait la personne qu'elle aimait pour pouvoir passer un peu de temps avec son amie ? Qui ? Qui avait passé des heures à pleurer parce que les mots que prononçait son amie dépassaient parfois sa pensée ? Qui recevait la haine qu'avait porté Ginny en plein visage ? QUI ?

.

« Tu te fous de moi Ginny. »

Ces quelques mots firent bondir l'intéressée de quelques centimètres. Hilare, elle rejeta une mèche de cheveux roux en arrière et fronça les sourcils.

« Bien sûr. J'étais certaine que tu dirais ça. Tu ne reconnais jamais tes torts ! Miss Je-Sais-Tout ne fait jamais d'erreur, pas vrai ? »

Hermione ne répondit pas, interdite. Alors c'était de cela qu'il s'agissait. Hermione s'était enfermée avec son amie lorsqu'elle avait eu besoin d'elle. Elle avait sacrifié beaucoup de choses pour aider son amie. Et aujourd'hui, elle se rendait compte qu'elle n'avait pas sacrifié assez. Non. Car pour satisfaire les besoins insatiables de sa meilleure amie, elle aurait dû absolument tout abandonner. Jusqu'à son âme, jusqu'à elle-même. Et cela, Hermione se le refusait. Elle avait perdu une part immense de sa liberté en s'asservissant pour aider son amie… Et ce peu de liberté qu'il lui restait, elle ne pouvait lui céder. Ni à elle, ni à personne.

.

« Si tu ne peux pas me pardonner, ne le fais pas. »

Hermione perçut une lueur d'étonnement dans les yeux de son amie. Enfin… Dans les yeux de la personne qui se trouvait en face d'elle. Hermione se releva péniblement, et referma ses doigts sur sa baguette. Elle s'était, jusque-là, refusé à blesser Ginny. Mais à cet instant, elle devina que si elle ne la touchait pas en retour, jamais elle ne serait libérée.

Hermione approcha sa baguette de Ginny. Elle aurait voulu lui dire qu'elle était désolée. Mais elle ne pouvait plus. Ses mots lui semblaient si lointains… Comment s'excuser pour quelque chose d'aussi improbable ? Le pardon ne lui serait jamais accordé… Jamais.

« Moi, je te pardonnerai. Mais… Je n'oublierai pas ce que tu m'as fait subir. Jamais. »

Cette fois-ci, Ginny sembla avoir perdu toutes ses forces. Ses yeux s'étaient remplis de larmes et certaines coulaient silencieusement sur ses joues. Elle renifla doucement et essuya ses yeux à l'aide de sa manche.

« Je voulais simplement…T'avoir un peu plus auprès de moi. »

Hermione fronça les sourcils et abaissa sa baguette. Elle poussa un long soupir.

« Tu ne pourras jamais m'avoir de cette façon-là, Ginny.

-Mais lui…

-C'est lui. Tu n'es pas lui.

-Mais il t'a fait souffrir ! Glapit Ginny en se levant d'un bond. Il a fricoté avec les mangemorts, et toi tu lui as pardonné ! Moi j'ai toujours été là pour toi… A chaque instant… Toujours… »

Sa voix s'éteignit petit à petit, jusqu'à ce qu'elle tombe à genoux à nouveau.

« Pourquoi lui et pas moi… ? »

Hermione soupira et s'abaissa au niveau de Ginny. Elle retint le mouvement naturel qui l'incitait à lui poser la main sur l'épaule.

« Je ne sais pas. C'est ainsi… C'est comme ça que sont les choses. C'est lui, et puis c'est tout. Il ne me trahira jamais, il ne m'enfermera jamais… Je l'aime et jamais je n'aimerai personne d'autre.

-Mais toi et moi… Gémit Ginny d'un ton suppliant.

-Nous étions amies, rien de plus. Chuchota Hermione. Aujourd'hui… Je pense que nous ne sommes, malheureusement, plus grand-chose. »

En entendant ces mots, Ginny plongea ses pupilles humides et désespérées dans celles d'Hermione. Cette dernière détourna lentement les yeux. Tout cela était bien trop dur, trop douloureux. Elle tenta d'échanger un regard rassurant avec Ginny mais celle-ci avait baissé la tête, les yeux fixés sur ses genoux tremblants.

-J'ai … J'ai peur… C'est trop dur de vivre sans te voir. Qu'est-ce que je vais devenir ? J'ai peur de ce que la vie sera sans toi. Souffla Ginny, resserrant sa prise sur sa baguette magique.

-Tu vas avoir mal, très mal… Lui répondit doucement Hermione. La douleur finira par s'estomper un peu avec le temps. Et puis un jour, tu te rendras compte de ce que tu as fait. Et ce jour-là, tu auras de nouveau mal… Et tu finiras par te pardonner. »

Ginny regarda Hermione dans les yeux, son étrange regard flamboyant illuminé par de nombreuses couleurs. Le cœur d'Hermione se serra. Avec son amie si gentille et si douce apparaissait cet être violent et incohérent qui avait failli lui voler bien plus que sa liberté…

« Je ne peux pas te laisser partir… » Bredouilla Ginny en levant sa baguette magique vers Hermione.

Une lueur verte commença à se former au bout de la baguette. Ainsi, elle préférait la tuer que la voir vivre sa vie sans elle…

« De toute façon, continua Ginny dont la voix montait dans les aigües, personne ne te pardonnera de m'avoir laissée. Tu seras seule, toujours. Je leur dirai… Je leur dirai ce que tu m'as fait… Alors que j'aurai tout donné pour toi… TOUT ! »

Son dernier mot s'était déchiré dans sa gorge. Hermione se sentit transpercée par la douleur et par cette main invisible qui serrait son corps et l'empêchait de bouger. Ginny la voulait prisonnière, elle la voulait sienne, quelle que fut la manière…

Hermione voulut reculer, elle voulut s'enfuir… Mais quelque chose en elle la stoppa. Peut-être cette main gigantesque qui serrait son corps. Peut-être la peur de perdre ceux à qui elle tenait. Peut-être… La lueur verte au bout de la baguette devenait de plus en plus brillante à mesure que Ginny pensait au sortilège qu'elle voulait envoyer sur Hermione.

« Jure-moi que tu seras toujours là… Chuchota Ginny en sanglotant, Et je te promets que je ne te ferai aucun mal… Je prendrai soin de toi…. »

Hermione savait. Elle savait qu'elle aurait dû s'enfuir… Pourtant une seule phrase lui vint en tête et elle fût incapable de ne pas la prononcer.

« Mieux vaut mourir debout que vivre à genoux. »

Les traits de Ginny se tordirent de souffrance. Elle sembla hésiter quelques secondes seulement… Peut-être avait-elle songé à lui rendre sa liberté ? Puis elle agita sa baguette magique et Hermione vit les mots se former en silence sur ses lèvres.

« Avada… »

Hermione ferma les yeux. Drago. Drago lui souriait. Pourrait-elle parcourir l'éternité avec cet unique souvenir de lui ? Harry… Lui qui avait cru en Ginny… Jusqu'à mourir pour elle. La guerre avait tant détruit, tant tué… Pourquoi tous ces gens qui auraient pu vivre une vie normale s'étaient-il trouvés transformés ? Pourquoi tout semblait être mort en eux ? Pourquoi serait-elle contrainte de disparaître à son tour ? Elle n'avait pas encore vécu, ni commencé sa vie. Tout cela débutait à peine… Et avec lui, elle savait que cet avenir serait beau. Brillant. Drago.

« …Kedavra. »

Hermione ouvrit les yeux.

« Protego. »

Était-ce la puissance de sa propre volonté ? De son désir de survivre ? Elle ne le saurait jamais. Le sort vert et lumineux avait ricoché sur son bouclier doré. Il atteignit violemment celle qui l'avait envoyé. Ginny s'effondra sans un bruit, une expression étrange figée sur ses traits blafards. Elle gisait au sol, son bras droit formant un angle étrange avec le reste de son corps. Son visage était encore parsemé de larmes.

.

Cela n'aurait jamais dû se produire. Rien de tout cela. C'était absurde que ce sort ait ricoché. C'était idiot que Ginny soit devenue si méchante. C'était ridicule que sa meilleure amie soit tombée amoureuse d'elle. C'était tellement… Incohérent qu'elle soit là, étendue, morte. Sans vie. Elle qui souriait, qui riait, qui séchait les larmes d'Hermione. Elle avec qui elle avait grandi…

Hermione s'agenouilla doucement auprès de Ginny tandis que ses genoux s'entrechoquaient. Un sanglot douloureux monta dans sa gorge, l'étouffant presque.

« Je suis… Désolée. »

Pleurer lui faisait du bien et alimentait du même temps la douleur dans son cœur. Jamais elle n'avait vécu pareille trahison. Et aujourd'hui, elle avait tué pour se défendre. Elle ne se reconnaissait plus. Alors qu'elle s'effondrait sur le sol, serrant la main de Ginny entre les siennes, glaciales, elle sentit que quelque chose en elle se brisait.

.

Lorsque, un an plus tard, Hermione se rendit sur la tombe de Ginny, elle ferma les yeux un instant et inspira l'air glacial de l'hiver qui envahissait l'atmosphère. Le vent agitait doucement les branches nues des arbres. Quelques feuilles mortes en retard tombaient paresseusement, recouvrant les tombes d'un doux manteau orangé. Hermione essuya une larme solitaire qui coulait le long de sa joue. Et enfin, elle put le dire.

« Je me suis pardonnée. Et je t'ai pardonnée. Repose en paix et, toi aussi, pardonne toi. »

* * *

><p><strong>Merci. Désolée pour Ginny, mais il le fallait.<strong>


End file.
